High Heeled Ed
"High Heeled Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 2 and the 50th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, all of the neighborhood boys (excluding the Eds and Jimmy) are away go-carting, and in order to be able to successfully scam the girls, the Eds must spy on the remaining females and Jimmy in order to find something that will appeal to them in order to con them. Plot Eddy's next idea for a scam is a ride through the sewers of Peach Creek called "Ed's Swamp Ride ". Not surprisingly, no one present is interested in the scam. Not only that, but the Eds discover that Kevin, Rolf and Jonny have left the Cul-de-Sac for the entire day, went go-karting instead and won't be returning until supper. This leaves the Eds with Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy. The Eds now understand that they're going to have to devise a more feminine scam, but first, they must study the girls and Jimmy in their daily lives, figuring out what it is that they like. The Eds find out the three key words to Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy's feminine ways: Soft, clean, and fresh. However, one failing scam follows another, even the irresistible 'Snuggle-me-Ed'. Success seems in reach for the Eds when they realize that girls love jewelry! A can of gold paint comes handy for the Eds, as they have painted many kitchen items and utensils gold, to make them look like jewelry. But the girls and Jimmy are more interested in Ed's trendy golden pants, so they begin to pressure the Eds into giving them the pants for free, but the golden pants are not solid and break down. In the end, the girls and Jimmy realize it's all a big scam (after the fake gold pants' paint breaks apart). Jimmy gets his money back and they leave the Eds completely alone with their scam down the drain. After Ed says something unusually smart, he then goes to try to hug Edd and Eddy (much to their displeasure, Ed's terrible stench and the fact he's got no pants on), Eddy manages to escape but Ed catches Edd closing the episode. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "I am an Edapuss because I am Ed!" Eddy: from Ed's coils "You're gonna be 'Ed-a-dead' by the time I'm through…" people talking and gets a smile Nazz: offscreen "'Swamp rides'?" Sarah: unimpressed "Oh, brother!" Eddy: "Customers!" ---- *'Jimmy': on seeing Edd in a gas mask "Gym teacher!" Ed: "I am an Edapuss because I'm..." Eddy: Ed "Hold it, he hasn't paid yet, numbskull!" up Jimmy "Welcome to Ed's Swamp Ride. That will be 25 cents!" ---- *'Eddy:' "We'll make a scam for them, we just need to find our sensitive side." Ed: the point "I found my sensitive side 'cause it has a rash." Eddy: noise Edd: disturbed "Thank you for sharing that with us, Ed." Eddy: "Now, what do girls like?" Ed: "Sarah likes to watch me eat yogurt from my belly button." pause Edd: "Ahem, before Ed fills my head with anymore disturbing images I suggest a study." Eddy: "Study? I follow my gut, Double D." Ed: "I smell waffles, guys!" ---- *'Jimmy': on top of the slide "Won't I stick to it and chafe my thighs again, Sarah?!" ---- *'Jimmy': Eddy; then recoils from Eddy's hair "Yuck! You smell of cheap shampoo, I'm tearing." ---- *'Ed': as security guard "Imported by an armored truck from the House of European Wieners..." Eddy: "Behold!" Ed: "Behold!" ---- *'Sarah': "Hurry, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "When are we going to push back our cuticles, Sarah?" ---- *'Ed': "Are moms girls?" Eddy: "…I'm not sure…" Edd: "Well, technically…" Eddy: "…Beats me." ---- *'Nazz': the Eds jewelery selection "Eddy, I'm looking for something a little different, but still the same so it matches without being too similar." ---- *'Jimmy': Ed's pants "Pinch me I'm dreaming - I feel just like Elvis Presley. Jealous?" ---- *'Edd': the girls figure out the Eds' scam "Exposed!" Eddy: "Busted!" Ed: "Nope, can't think of a word." ---- *'Ed': there in his undies "Spending an extended time in female company can be mentally disorientating and physically confusing." Eddy: "What's up with you?" Edd: amazed "Ed's trouser-less state seems to have jarred an intellectual moment within the confines of his brain." Eddy: "Ed is that you?" Ed: "Hug me!" Eddy: "Well, that didn't last long." Ed: Eddy "Hug!" Eddy: Ed off of him and climbs over the fence "Ed!" Ed: "Double D my friend!" Edd: "Please Ed, throws away a garbage can Ed no wait! to climb over the fence then succeeds Eddy!" Ed: while running through the fence speaking from behind it "Hug, guys!" Edd: "Ed! You're in your underwear!" Ed: "Okay, I feel loved now." Trivia/Goofs *None of the Eds seemed to know if their own moms were girls or not. Edd would have been the most likely to know. *When Jimmy falls in the sewer, his two plasters are brown but when he calls for Sarah they turn white. *This episode shows that none of the characters are limited to just their neighborhood; Rolf, Kevin and Jonny went off go-karting for the entire day. *This is the first time we see Sarah and Nazz flirt to get what they want through convincing boys. *Rolf, Kevin, Jonny and The Kanker Sisters never appeared. *''Fourth Wall Break'': When Eddy gets an idea for how to impress the girls and Jimmy, an idea light bulb appears over his head. The light bulb then goes out and Eddy flicks it to light it up again. *This marks the first time Sarah ever cries. *The Cul-de-Sac was not shown in the episode. This only locations seen in this episode were The Sewers, The Lane and The Playground *This is the second episode that the Eds travel into the sewers. The first was in the episode Quick Shot Ed. *If you think about it, Eddy was right. The pants were what impressed the girls, and Jimmy, the most. *When Edd said "Retreat," Ed's arms are shorter than they used to be, or his coat just got longer. *On the playground, Ed says "Quack," but his mouth does not move when the scene shifts over to the next one. *When Eddy throws Ed, or Officer Ed, into the fence for another fake gold jewelry inventory stock, Ed's mouth did not move when he shouted "WHOA!". *Apparently, Jimmy is afraid of the gym teacher. *Eddy saying "This ain't a library, buy or get lost!" is a reference to the sign that says "This is no library, buy or get out" in the Meat shop in Danny Antonucci's cartoon short Lupo the Butcher. *We learn that Eddy's hair smells unpleasant; according to Jimmy it smells like "cheap shampoo". *It's unknown why Jimmy was the only boy besides the Eds who didn't go go-karting. The Eds were most likely not told about this since they're outcasts for the moment, and Jimmy didn't go probably due to his femininity. *When the Eds show their Snuggle-Me Ed, Nazz had a bike with her, but when Ed started busting through the fence a few scenes later, the bike disappears. *The spatula used for the fake gold jewelry is referenced by Eddy in "The Good Ol' Ed". Gallery Swamp Rides.jpg|Swamp Rides scam. Jimmy!.jpg|"Jimmy!" Bingo.jpg|BINGO! High heeled ed 022 0001.jpg|Snuggle-me-Ed Cry1.jpg|Sarah cries for the first time ever. Ed edd omg.jpg|"Retreat…" Ed's Jewelry Store.jpg|Ed's "Jewelry" Store. Sewer Boat.JPG|Tentacle Ed. Video YvcZ8q3_2nw Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten